comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-2283
This is an idea for a universe I have. I don't think I'll make it into an actual reality just yet. Earth-2999, Earth-11201984, Earth-11152001, and Earth-191610 is currently kicking my spare time's ass with all the characters. I'm not complaining. I'm glad I got those projects. This is more of the brain juice flowing on December 2nd at midnight. This universe will have Marvel Characters (Film Universes, Ultimate Universe, Marvel Now, All New All Different Marvel, and Show Universes), DC Characters (Film Universes, Show Universes, and New 52 Universe), Marvel and DC Characters Fused (Redesigned Amalgams and All New Amalgams), might "Gods and Monsters" a few characters, and maybe make a few OC's. In this universe, Bruce Wayne appeared years before the other heroes, and his retirement sparks the debut of other heroes in the modern age. Characters Ant-Man Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Earth-1600).png|Ant-Man, Scott Palmer, a former college professor that is now a Robin Hood type hero (His name is a mix of Ray Palmer and Scott Lang). Giant-Man (2095).jpg|Giant-Man, Hank Pym Wasp (11811).jpg|Wasp, Janet Van Dyne, Hank's girlfriend Red Wasp (Earth-RSR).jpg|Red Wasp, Petra Laskov, a single mother whose ex husband was killed by the Red Skull. Stature.PNG|Stature, Cassie Lang, Scott's teenage daughter Aquaman Aquaman (Earth-29084).jpg|Aquaman, Arthur Curry, son of the king of atlantis, and a marine biologist Aquagirl.jpg|Aquagirl, Tula Aquawoman (5029).jpg|Tempest, Mera Aquawoman (2095).png|Aquawoman, Maria McKenzie, human/atlantean daughter of General Namor Aqualad (Earth-2992).png|Aqualad, Kal Durham Batman Batman9514.jpg|Batman, Dick Grayson, unlike the mainstream version, Dick went straight to becoming Batman after Bruce's retirement and was chosen for being a retired acrobat and a jack of all trades Jason Todd Batsuit 53.png|Batman, Jim Gordon, retired police officer Jim Gordon was chosen by Bruce Wayne due to his uncompromising will and determination. Batman (Earth-5340).png|Batman, Jason Todd, Jason was chosen to be the new Batman by Bruce Wayne after he was dishonorably discharged from the US Military after he refused to follow a crooked commanding officer's orders of executing civilians. *Batgirl **Stephanie Brown **Cassandra Cain **Barbara Gordon *Batwoman (Kate Kane) *Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Bruce Wayne *Luke Fox *Alfred Pennyworth *Tim Drake *Harvey Bullock *Renee Montoya *Maggie Sawyer *Bane *Joker *Killer Croc *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Ra's Al Ghul *Scarecrow *Talia Al Ghul *Two-Face *Black Mask *Hush Black Panther Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|Black Panther, T'Challa. Due to there being no Wakanda, T'Challa isn't a prince. But he is chosen to be the King of Necropolis. WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger, Ava Ayala, Black Panther's apprentice Black Widow Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, due to the soviet union having disolved 25 years ago, Natasha is instead a former spetnaz. Black Widow (5029).jpg|Black Widow, Monica Chang, a SHIELD Agent Blue Beetle Captain America captain america -v-.jpg|Captain America, Steve Rogers Winter Soldier (Earth-3001).jpg|Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Falcon (Earth-2992(.png|Falcon, Sam Wilson Winter Soldier (5417).jpg|Agent 13, Sharon Carter Peggy Carter-(Earth-2992).gif|Peggy Carter Captain Marvel Mar-Vell was sent to the Earth to investigate the planet and find the last kryptonian, the kree's cousin race, on Earth. Mar-Vell (Earth-014).jpg|Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, the original Kree Hero. He had to retire after he found out he contracted cancer. He still has cancer, but is winning the fight. Spectrum.jpg|Spectrum, Monica Rambeau MsMarvel.jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers, the Kree/Human Hybrid Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel II, Carol Danvers Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel, Kamala Khan, an inhuman Daredevil The Daredevil is in truth blind lawyer Matt Murdock, who operates out of New York's Hell's Kitchen. He is a member of the Justice Avengers and Defenders. Daredevil (Earth-1600).jpg|Daredevil's origin is very much the same as the Daredevil Netflix Series and Comic Books. But one difference is as a boy, he met Bruce Wayne. Elektra (Earth-2992(.png|Ah, Elektra. Many have a perception of perfection for a woman, but for Daredevil, this is that woman. foggy nelson.jpg|Foggy Nelson, Matt's lawyer partner and best friend. karen page.jpg|Karen Page, Murdock and Nelson's secretary. Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5430).jpg|Mr. Fantastic, the shy genius invisible woman.jpg|Invisible Woman, much like most members of the team, is much younger than 616. Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch Thing.jpg|The Thing Firestorm Flash Green Arrow Green Lantern Corps In this universe, the Lantern Corps are split between two factions: The followers of Krona, or the followers of the Guardians. Recently, veteran lantern Abin Sur discovered Earth, and humans started being recruited into the Lantern Corps. Green Lantern.png|Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern. Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Hal Jordan guy gardner.jpg|Guy Gardner John Stewart (Earth-5430).jpg|John Stewart Kyle Rayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner arisia rrab.jpg|Arisia Rrab Kilowog-.png|Kilowog Soranik Natu AE-9603.jpg|Soranik Natu Tomar-Re (Earth-2992).png|Tomar-Re alexandra dewitt.png|Alexandra DeWitt Saint walker.jpg|Saint Walker is a Blue Lantern that travels the galaxy to spread hope star sapphire.jpg|Carol Ferris, a Star Sapphire Atrocitus (Earth-2992).png|Atros, a red lantern loyal to the Guardians (Surprisingly) bleez.jpg|Bleez, a Red Lantern loyal to the Guardians. Think of this version of Bleez a mix of canon and Sarah Kerrigan (The wings man) Guardians of the Galaxy Drax the Destroyer (Earth-2992).png|Drax the Destroyer...Should he be human like the comics, or an alien like the movies? Gamora (Earth-2992).png|Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos, Darkseid, and Terrax Rocket Raccoon (Earth-2992).png|Rocket Raccoon. "Ain't nobody like me, 'cept me." Star-Lord (Earth-014).png|Star Lord: Peter Quill Groot (Earth-2992).png|Groot Angela (Earth-88).jpg|Angela, the huntress star lady.jpg|Star Lady (Miley Quill), Peter's twin sister Hawkeye Hawkeye-(Earth-2992).jpg|Hawkeye, Clint Barton: Archer, Secret Agent, Family Man, Widow Huntress 1.jpg|Huntress, Kate Bishop, Clint's apprentice Hawkman Hulk The Hulk isn't just one Hulk. In fact, there have suddenly started being multiple Hulks. But most are members of the Avengers, Defenders, and their own team called the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. hulk.jpg|The Hulk, the first hulk, Robert Bruce Banner. He is based off of most versions of the Hulk, except the 1610 universe...For obvious reasons. Hulk AC.jpg|Hulk II, the second Hulk. Amadeus Cho, a child prodigy who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist She hulk (2999).jpg|Red She Hulk, Betty Ross, Bruce's fiance. marlo chandler.jpg|Marlo Chandler, Rick Jones' fiance A-Bomb (Earth-2992).png|A-BOMB, Rick Jones she hulk.jpg|She Hulk, Jennifer Walters. I'm wondering if I should make her Bruce's cousin or half sister... Inhumans The Inhuman's are Kree/Human hybrids (Is that correct?). BlackBolt-.jpg|Black Bolt, the new king of the Inhumans. Medusa (4296).jpg|Medusa, Black Bolt's Bride Crystal.jpg|Crystal, Medusa's sister karnak--.jpg|Karnak, cousin of Black Bolt, Medusa, and Crystal. He is a martial artist. Lash (Earth-5205).png|Lash, a mysterious being. Nobody can tell if he's a hero or villain. Iron Man Iron Man Mark II (Earth-5205).jpg|Iron Man, Tony Stark A.L.F.R.E.D..jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S., an AI based on Tony's legal guardian's personality Iron Woman Masterless Gods and Monsters.png|Rescue, Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend War Machine Mark 1.png|War Machine, Rhodey, Tony's best friend Superior Iron Man (Earth-88).jpg|Superior Iron Man, Gregory Stark, Tony's brother, who puts the betterment of the world above morality Justice Avengers The Justice Avengers is a team composed of the world's greatest heroes. *Red Tornado *Doctor Fate *Cyborg *Starfire *Booster Gold *Fire *Ice Martian Manhunter Runaways Shazam S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man Spider-Woman Suicide Squad (With a hint of Thunderbolts) Superman Teen Titans Thor Vision Wolverine Wonder Woman X-Men Zatanna Other Heroes Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer, a space explorer who was found by Galactus and told to find planets to destroy Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage will be a rising hero much like the Ultimate Spider-Man Show, but will not be that different from the Cinematic Universe's portrayal. Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones. I've recently started watching the show, and I am greatly impressed. Moon Knight (Earth-9).jpg|Moon Knight, a insane batman groupie, as some new yorkers want to call him. Nova (Earth-014).jpg|Nova I, Richard Rider Nova (5417).jpg|Nova II, Sam Alexander, a rookie Nova being trained by Richard IronFistETAS.jpg|Iron Fist, from what I've read from Masters of Kung Fu in Secret Wars, I'd make him very closely to Liu Kang and Sub Zero from Mortal Komat and Ryu from Street Fighter. Doctor Strange (Earth-9).jpg|Doctor Strange. This version is much younger than the 616 version looks. So due to that, he's still a little cocky. MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff, very much like his cinematic universe version: highly cocky but determined. Scarlet Witch.png|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's sister. Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man, Simon Williams, a former villain experiment. Villains maximus.jpg|Maximus, Black Bolt's insane twin brother GrayHulk.png|Gray Hulk, the third hulk. At first, Bruce's uncle Joseph Banner was green, but after succumbing to cannabalism, he was considered unworthy of being Hulk and is now a villain. Based on 1610 Hulk. Abomination (Earth-2992).jpg|Abomination. I'm pondering whether it should be Emil Blonsky or Chang Lam The Leader.png|The Leader, a noted villain Nebula (Earth-2992).png|Nebula, Gamora's "sister," Much more insane, kind of like Mileena from Mortal Kombat Ronan the Accuser (Earth-014).png|Ronan, a general of the Kree Thanos (Earth-014).png|Thanos, an alien tyrant. Hector Hammond (DG52).jpg|Hector Hammond, a mad scientist that is a major enemy. This version is a gamma powerless Leader Solomon Grundy (Earth-130389).jpg|Solomon Grundy, a zombie mysteriously resurrected. Alan Scott's greatest enemy. Annihilation.jpg|Annihilus, lord of the N Zone Doctor Doom (Earth-130389).png|Dr. Doom, Victor V-What the heck should it be!? Van Dam? Von Doom? Galactus (Earth-014).jpg|Galactus Super Skrull 4.jpg|The Super Skrull Dormammu 1.png|Dormammu, a tyrant from another dimension with obsessions of taking over the Earth. He's very much like Shao Kahn and Shinnok above all else. Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|The Purple Man, a major villain in New York. He is based off of the comics and the Killgrave in Netflix, but the experiment that gave to him powers gave to him purple skin as well. Bullseye (9116).jpg|Bullseye, an assassin and serial killer that has a great obsession of killing Daredevil, much like the comics. Kingpin (2095).jpg|Kingpin. I'd be insane not to put this character in. Aw, screw it. I AM INSANE!!! Yellowjacket (Legends).jpg|Yellowjacket, Darren Cross Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron, Hank, Tony, and Ray's creation. A monstrocity Klaw.png|Klaw, a machine that is Black Panther's greatest enemy. Black Widow I (Earth-RSR).jpg|Black Widow, Yelena Belova, Natasha's greatest enemy. She even disguised herself as Natasha for six months on the Avengers. When she was found out, she killed Hawkeye's wife. ArnimZola1.jpg|Arnim Zola, Hydra Scientist Brock Rumlow (Earth-71516).jpg|Crossbones, Brock Rumlow Red Skull (MDC).png|Red Skull I, Johann Schmidt, the original, disappeared after WWII RedSkull.png|Red Skull II, Real Name Unknown. DNA tests states he is Steven Rogers Viper (5417).jpg|Viper, Real Name Unknown arkillo.jpg|Arkillo karu-sil.jpg|Karu-Sil Sinestro 0.jpg|Sinestro Brood.png|The Brood. Now, let me say this: They will be the Xenomorphs of this Universe Modok1.jpg|MODOK, George Tarleton, the current leader of AIM Aldrich Killian (1).png|Aldrich Killian Arno stark.jpg|Arno Stark, Tony and Gregory's brother, an unscrupulous businessman. He's the Lex Luthor of Iron Man BlackManta.jpg|Black Manta, the greatest enemy of Atlantis. He's so evil that the king of atlantis had his name erased from history Evil Aquaman Masterless G&M.jpg|Ocean Master, Aquaman's evil brother Possible Future Characters This isn't characters that might be added to the main page, it is an entirely alternate universe!!! To better explain this universe is that it is every possibility that can be created in the next 100 years. *Characters from Alternate Universes (Like Noh-Var) *Characters that are from the future (Like Maestro) or characters that aren't born yet in this continuity (Like Wiccan and Hulkling). Skaar81648.png|Skaar, is the future son of Bruce Banner, and came back in time to be an ally of his past father the true maestro.jpg|Maestro, the future Bruce Banner, who became the ruler of a post alien invasion caused apocalyptic earth. maker.jpg|Maker, Reed Richards in the future. After the death of the Fantastic Four, it drove him insane. parallax (2238).jpg|Parallax (Hal Jordan), after the apocalypse comes to the Earth, Hal went to the Guardians to seek aide. However, they turned a blind eye to a bigger crisis, and this drove him insane. He calls himself Parallax because of contradictions in the Lantern Corps. There is no Parallax entity. Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan, Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff's future child. Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling, Teddy Altman, Mar Vell's kree/skrull son Speed (Young Avengers).png|Speed, Tommy Shepherd, Wanda's son and Billy's twin. red queen.jpg|Red Queen is Hope Pym, daughter of Hank and Janet, who is doing the wrong things to keep her parents from dying. Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron, reprogrammed into a hero, and now a female. noh-varr.jpg|Marvel Boy, Noh-Varr, a future son of Ronan the Accuser Upcoming Characters *Female Red Arrow * Category:Blog posts